


Caught

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Caught, F/F, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow catches her daughter and Regina getting down and dirty in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Oh god," Regina breathed shakily, rocking her hips against the skilled hand of the Sheriff. Blonde curls tumbled down above her, tickling her skin as Emma leant down. A moan was muffled when their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emma smirked against the brunette's mouth, flicking her thumb against the woman's sensitive spot and watching as she bucked in response. Regina couldn't help it when the Saviour's name slipped from her lips, not for the first time that evening.

One fateful night together had prompted numerous hook-ups since. They usually met in the dark forest some way from the camp, telling the others they were going to collect fire wood or perform some other task. So far, no one had caught them.

Regina groaned again as she felt herself reaching the edge. Her hands grasped the dirty tank top Emma wore, her fingers hanging on to the fabric for dear life as she continued frantically rolling her hips against the blonde. Her breaths came in pants and her arousal only mounted when the Sheriff dipped her head and peppered her neck with hot kisses. Oh God, she was -

"Emma? _Regina?"_

Shit.

Emma broke away from the brunette and stumbled to her feet, her hands hidden behind her back and blushing furiously. "Snow? I - what are you doing here?" she stammered, trying to buy Regina some time so she could get herself together.

"I could ask you the same question!" Snow White replied, looking as if she might faint right there and then. Her doe eyes were so wide Emma thought the woman's eyeballs might pop out at any second, and her mouth hung open.

Regina repressed her arousal and embarrassment once she had managed to get to her feet and somewhat presentable. "Someone attacked us. Your daughter, being the _saviour_ she is, knocked me to the ground in an attempt to protect me," she huffed, allowing irritation to show in her voice to make the lie slightly more believable. For effect, the Mayor straightened her blazer arrogantly and held her head high.

"What, and her hand just _fell_ into your pants?" Snow exclaimed. How could her own daughter stoop as low as sleeping with their life-long enemy? The ex-Evil Queen's lie was almost believable, but she knew what she had seen: her daughter - who she had thought was straight - straddling the woman who had made their lives a living hell for so long, with her hand down said woman's leggings, pleasuring her.

Emma winced at her mother's words and spluttered, desperately trying to come up with a response and failing miserably. This time, even Regina couldn't back her up - she was just as tongue-tied.

"You know what? I don't want to know," the Saviour's mother muttered, turning her head away with her eyes closed in disgust. Opening her eyes and frowning, she spoke again. "Sort yourselves out and get back to the camp. I'm sure there's something you can both do - other than each other." With that, she turned and headed swiftly back to the camp, shaking her head.

The Sheriff turned to face her partner in crime, grimacing. Regina's eyes were squeezed shut and she pinched the bridge of her nose before grunting one word: "Fuck."


End file.
